


Waste the Night With Me

by Crash_Landing_Writing



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Chapter 2: Has Sumt, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Landing_Writing/pseuds/Crash_Landing_Writing
Summary: Branch is drunk and finds himself at Poppy's pod. Unable to keep his hands off of her things escalate from hugging to well, Troll on Troll action.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom and I'm loving this ship. It's so much fun to write!

Branch couldn’t remember in all his 25 years of being on this Earth ever being this drunk. Not even on his twenty-first birthday was he this drunk. Branch, to put it lightly was shit-faced, depressed, and lonely. The reason being, he realized a horrible truth; he was starting to lose his colors again and he didn’t want to admit it but he was lonely in the aspect of he wanted another person in his life. To be with him, to make him feel whole, damnit he wanted to be loved. Not only loved but he wanted the one Troll he knew he couldn’t have. Poppy. Poppy was the reason he had his colors back, the reason he believed in happiness again, she’s also the reason why Branch was always up all night. Branch couldn’t sleep at night without her by his side, without her on his mind. Branch was desperate for her love, he wanted Poppy to love him and him only. Branch didn’t know how or when but he fell in love with Poppy so fast it made his head spin. After saving their friends from the Bergens he started to spend more time with the pink queen and he honestly  _ loved  _ every second they spent together. Branch to put it short was in love, and he was ready to be in a relationship with Poppy. It took a lot of thinking and a lot of time for Branch to come up with this decision but he was certain that he wanted Poppy, and only her. That brings Branch back to the state he’s in now. Drunk. He doesn’t even know how but somehow he ended up at Poppy’s pod and he was sure he was going to make an ass out of himself. Branch knocks on Poppy’s door and before he can run away she’s answering the door.

“Who is it? Oh, Branch?”

Branch is sent, just the look of Poppy is making knots in his stomach twist and turn. 

“Uh- hey,” Branch answers.

“What are you doing here so late, Branch?”

_ God  _ the way she says his name makes his blood pump, and heart beat faster. 

“I-I came to say-” Branch trails off entranced by Poppy’s eyes roaming up and down his body. “Um- I came to say that I-  _ shit _ .”

“Branch are you okay? You seem off, and you look like you’re in pain,” Poppy is then reaching out to touch Branch’s forehead, which Branch leans into her touch.

“You’re so nice, too nice even,” Branch slurs his words.

“Branch? Are you drunk?”

“What gave it away?” 

“Because you’re hugging me, and you smell like booze.”

‘ _ Oh, shit,’  _ Branch thought to himself.

Branch doesn’t let go of Poppy though, he instead holds on tighter. Poppy hugs back and they embrace each other for a few minutes and Poppy was sure Branch had fallen asleep, but then he speaks again, “don’t let go of me,  _ please?” _

Poppy didn’t know what to make of the situation she was in. On the one hand, she was holding the one person she loved the most and she couldn’t be happier but then a small part of her wanted to let go because Branch was drunk and he probably wasn’t thinking straight, she was having conflicting emotions.

“Branch?”

“Hmm?”

“Why-why are you here?” Poppy couldn’t help the waiver in her voice.

“I-I don’t really know,” Branch answers and it’s a complete lie. Branch knows exactly why he came to Poppy. 

“Branch, do you want to let go?”

It takes Branch a few breaths before he answers, Would you be mad if I said no?”

Poppy thought for a second and she already knew the answer to the question without having to think about it. “No,” she said softly. Branch let out a noise that she didn’t know he was capable of making, he let out a whimper and snuggled his head in her neck, breathing in Poppy’s scent. Strawberries with a mix of vanilla. 

‘ _ Damn.’ _

As Branch inhaled her scent Poppy took the opportunity to take a whiff of Branch’s scent and Poppy was not at all disappointed. Pine with a hint of mint, plus the disgusting scent of booze. All and all Branch’s scent was intoxicating. “You smell so good, Branch.” Branch froze, he didn’t know what to say, he was for the first time speechless. 

_ ‘Fuck.’  _

Before another word was said Branch pressed his lips to Poppy’s neck, and whispered, “you smell good too, so so  _ good.” _

Poppy breathed in slowly, “ _ Branch.” _

“Yeah?”

“You’re driving me crazy here.”

“Then do something about it,” Branch teased.

Poppy thought about, thought about actually taking this to the next level, but a small bit of her wanted to say no because she didn’t want to take advantage of Branch, but then she wanted to give in to her urges. 

“Is it okay, if I kiss you?” Branch asked nervously.

Poppy didn’t have a nerve in her to say no, not with Branch standing there holding her, head in her neck, smelling her scent. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear, she already knew her answer. Poppy lifted her head off of Branch’s shoulder and Branch lifted his own head off of Poppy’s neck and they both leaned in and their lips met and then there were sparks, sparks that sent shivers down both of them. They both melted and Branch put a hand on Poppy’s cheek and caressed it with his thumb. As soon as it started it ended because breath was a thing they both needed. 

“ _ Poppy.” _

_ “Branch.” _

Branch and Poppy looked at each other's lips and soon enough they were leaning in again and once again they felt lips on lips and sparks. This time the kiss was more passionate and sloppy. Branch was obviously having his first kiss and he was enjoying every second of it. Poppy took a sharp intake of breath and Branch took the opportunity to push his tongue in Poppy’s mouth. Which in his pride earned a moan from his queen. Branch pulled away and stopped the kiss just for a second so he can keep his thoughts handled.

“ _ Baby, fuck  _ I need you.”

Poppy wasn’t sure how but Branch got even sexier than before just hearing the urging in his voice.

“Then take me, my  _ king.”  _

“As you wish, my  _ queen _ .”

And so, Poppy led Branch to her bedroom, making out the whole time. But, as soon as Branch laid on the bed he was out like a light, the bastard had fallen asleep. Poppy now upset that her man had fallen asleep and not taken care of her and his “problem,” pulled the bedcovers over both Branch and her and fell in a deep sleep with dreams of Branch and her together, happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut!

Branch woke up with a startle, he wasn’t sure where he was but he had a feeling it wasn’t his bunker. Branch blinked a few times to get the sleepiness from his eyes and turned his head. To his horror, he saw Poppy’s beautiful face. She had her eyes closed and had a content look on her face, she was sleeping so close Branch could feel her hot breath on his face. Trying not to disturb Poppy, Branch internally screamed. The memories of last night were burned inside his mind and no matter how much he wanted to forget them they just didn’t go away. At first, Branch thought it was just some crazy dream, but with his queen sleeping right next to him he had no doubt in his mind that what happened last night was real.

‘ _ Last night really happened? I kissed Poppy? Holy fuck.’ _

As Branch continued to daydream, he hadn’t realized that Poppy was awake and openly staring at him with so much love and admiration, he hadn’t even realized she put her hand on his cheek and cupped it until she finally spoke, “g’ mornin’ my king.” Poppy’s voice was so soft and gentle it was though she was speaking to Branch and only him, and it made Branch’s heart soar. Branch looked down into Poppy’s eyes and chose his words carefully, “g’ morning, beautiful.” The look on Poppy’s face was one to remember, her eyes sparkled, her cheeks flushed, and a big grin was plastered on her face.

Branch took a second to remember her face, he then took the hand that was holding his cheek and brought it to his lips and gently planted a kiss on it. Then he spoke, “I’m sorry, about last night.”

Poppy had a hurt expression on her face, no way was he going to apologize for something like that. “Don’t-don’t you say that mister, I enjoyed myself, I just hope you didn’t regret it.”

Branch was stunned by her words, he didn’t regret it not one single bit, he just wanted their first kiss to be special and romantic. “Poppy I-,” Branch didn’t even get the sentence out before he saw Poppy trying to make a move on him.

‘ _ Fuck it,’  _ Branch thought.

He leaned into her and softly kissed her, she tasted sweet but had a hint of morning breath. It was perfect, too perfect. 

“Mmm, Poppy-Poppy wait!”

She broke the kiss and questioned, “what? You don’t like it?”

“Oh,  _ God,  _ no that’s not it, Poppy I just wanted to say that I do want it, I want you, I want to kiss you every day, be with you forever, be finally complete and happy. Poppy, I love you.”

Poppy was rendered speechless but found herself saying, “Branch, I love you too.”

That was it; that was all Branch needed to hear in a swift move he was on her, kissing her, hands roaming her body, moaning at the sensation that was kissing his true love. Poppy was just as eager as him, she was still pent up from last night and found herself unable to stop her hands from roaming his chest, his arms, every inch of him. She needed him, and damnit she was going to have him.

Poppy wanted to keep Branch all to herself, no one was going to have him and she was going to let him claim her as his own.

After a while of kissing, Poppy broke the kiss and Branch made a disapproving noise but it turned into a moan as Poppy went to kissing his neck, she kissed and licked, even lightly sucked. She wanted to get every moan out of him, she only wanted to hear his moans, only wanted to feel his hands on her body, only wanted him. 

Branch let out a soft sigh, “ _ baby.”  _

She continued her assault on his neck and then she found his weak spot, kissing his neck while touching his chest. Branch let out a rather loud moan and he quickly put a hand over his mouth. Poppy was having none of that. “No, let me hear you.” Branch took down his hand and it went back to touching Poppy’s body. Poppy stopped kissing Branch’s neck and he took the opportunity to start his attack on her neck. Branch was well aware of his throbbing member but this was their first time together and he wanted to make it special. It was also his first time doing anything like this and he wanted to savor every moment. Branch was also very nervous about where he should touch Poppy, he’s read books and studied but he doesn’t know where his Poppy likes to be pleasured. She sure knows how to please him, but he wants to make sure she feels good too. 

Branch kisses up the sides of her neck and every kiss earns a lick. His hands are soft but rough on her clothed breast. Suddenly feeling too hot Poppy whispers into his ear so seductively, “take my clothes off Branch.” Branch felt a shiver go up his body at her request. He kisses her while starting with her nightshirt and then, just a little more he stops. Poppy is about to slap him for stopping but the look he gives her is troubling. Branch’s hands are trembling, and he’s mumbling something under his breath.

“Branch, what’s wrong? Am I taking this too far, we can stop-, Poppy trails off. It’s silent for a few minutes and neither of them moves a muscle. Then as Poppy was about to put her nightshirt back on Branch stops her. 

“ _ Please,  _ tell me I’m not dreaming.”

Poppy looks at him and puts on a smug face, “does this feel like a dream,” to emphasize her point she full-forced stuck her hand down his clothed pants and pumped his hard cock a few times. Branch stifled back a moan and shut his eyes, relishing in the sweet sensation that is Poppy’s hand. She had him right where she wanted him, but not quite. Poppy needed to get the clothes off. Before she does so though she asks very seriously, “are you sure you want me, Branch?”

‘ _ Fuck yes.’  _

“Y-y-yes.”

“Good.” Poppy kissed him and took off his vest making sure she caresses his chest. Then as Poppy was about to take his pants off, he stops her. 

“Wait!”

‘ _ Now what Branch?!’ _

“As you know, or probably guessed this is my first time, Poppy. I-I’m just nervous is all, so please don’t laugh at...y’know?” To make it clear what he means he points to the tent of his pants. Poppy bites back a giggle.

“Oh, Branch, I don’t care what you look like or how big or even if you last long as long as it’s you that’s all that matters to me.”

“ _ Poppy, God  _ if you keep saying things like that, I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” She says laughing.

“I don’t know-” He’s got a smug look on his face and says, “Fuck you right now?”

“Branch if we don’t get this show on the road I’m kicking you out,” she’s kidding and they both know she’d never do that, she’s too nice.

“Can I-I-um take your panties off?” 

She lets out a huff, “of course, please I want you too.”

Branch clears his throat and dips his fingers into the silky fabric, and with a swift move, the panties are off. 

‘ _ So, that’s what it looks like.’ _

Poppy can sense the nervousness and she guides his hand to her wet mound. Branch doesn’t look away from her face the whole time he fingers her. He then proceeds to stick a finger in and he hears the most beautiful moan he’s ever heard.

“ _ Oh, Branch.” _

“Uh- Poppy?”

“Yes?”

“Can I-um- make love to you now?”

She looks into his eyes and can see the need, the want, the desire. Branch takes her hand and she pulls his pants off.

“Now, Branch?”

“Yeah”

“Don’t hold back, give me your love.”

That was enough to send him soaring, Branch lines himself up with Poppy’s hole and slowly pushes in. Poppy may have experience with masturbation and kissing but this was her first time having sex and the feeling of Branch’s cock pushing into her was a bit uncomfortable. Didn’t hurt too much but it still was a slight burning sensation. 

Poppy sucked in a sharp breath, “wait!”

“Poppy? Are you okay? I-we can stop.”

Poppy took in a few deep breaths and as soon as it started the pain ended and all that was left was a sensation better known as pure pleasure. Branch wasn’t long but had a good size girth on him and in Poppy’s opinion, he was the perfect fit. She let out a shaky breath and whispered, “you can move now.” 

That was all Branch needed to hear and he slowly pushed out and slowly pushed back in. Branch was cool and collected on the outside but on the inside, he was screaming.

“ _ Oh my good God, this is happening, I can’t believe I’m doing this with Poppy!” _

“Oh God,  _ Branch,”  _ Poppy moaned and said his name like a prayer.

Branch stopped his thoughts and focused solely on Poppy and his pleasure there would be time to dwell on it later. Branch took a rather deep thrust and  _ God  _ the sound both of them made almost made both of them come.

“Braaanch.”

“Poppy,  _ fuck.” _

Branch was nearing his end but he wanted to make Poppy orgasm as well, so he took his hand and started to circle her clit. He grinds into her so wonderfully and he bends down to kiss her, lightly biting her lip. She moans into his mouth and not knowing where to put her hands puts them on each of his strong muscled arms. Poppy breaks the kiss and ready’s herself for her orgasm.

“Branch, I’m going to-”

“Me too!”

“Please come with me?”

“At the same time? Y-yes yes  _ please.” _

After one last deep thrust, Poppy and Branch find their orgasms together, coming down from their highs they stare into each other’s eyes and rest their foreheads on each other.

“I love you,” Branch lightly kisses Poppy. “Have I said that?” Poppy nods and in return Branch says, “I need to tell you every day because I do I really do.”

“I love you too, you goof! By the way, never get drunk again.”

Branch laughs and asks, “why’s that?”

“Because you left me horny last night!”

“What do you mean?”

“You fell asleep right when we were going to do it.”

Branch being Branch blushes a dark blue hue and says, Yeah, well, you leave me horny all the time.”

“Branch, shut up and kiss me!”

So they kiss and from that day on they were happy and loved each other and never spoke of drunk Branch again.


End file.
